It is known that for the purpose of swarf removal, existing drilling tools include flutes that are very pronounced. As a result, there is relatively little material in the section thereof, which means that such tools are not always as still as is desirable. In addition, in spite of such pronounced flutes, swarf removal nevertheless remains difficult, such that a tool that operates properly going downwards cannot give satisfaction when operated upwards. Thus, in the above application, a tool for making bores in a top surface cannot operate correctly when used for making bores in a bottom surface.
An object of the present invention is to remedy these drawbacks. The present invention relates to a drilling tool and a drilling apparatus of great stiffness and capable of removing swarf properly.